T'Pok
T'Pok is the Vulcan Chief of Security for Bajor, as well as an operative for the Vulcan Intelligence known as V'Shar. He is best known for his stoic and unemotional behaviour making T'Pok very strict and stubborn. His subtle Vulcan arrogance tends to get the job done and done well. He is no longer in use because he has been retired. Background Information Having been betrothed since birth, J'Kal is a minister on the board for the Vulcan Science Academy, while T'Karath works with Vulcan High Command in security and intelligence, the V'Shar. NOTE: In post 527, T'Pok explained he was 43 years of age, which would have made him born in 2329 and 37 years younger than he is now currently considered. Children J'kaal CP *'Born: '''October 14, 2387. *'Mother: 'Te'jaal. *'Species (Gender): Vulcan (Female). As the first born, J'Kaal, was initially conceived through a surrogate, but when T'Pok and the surrogate became closer, they realized they had mutual ambitions and interests. Eventually they married and live together as a family. More is to be developed. Khiori *'Born: '''February 20, 2387. *'Mother: Margianne Savoi. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Vulcan and 1/2 Betazoid (Female). As first born, Khiori, is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. Little is known about her character save she tends to be more emotional than most Vulcans. More is to be developed. Av'yiir *'Born: '''December 11, 2394. *'Mother: Margianne Savoi. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Vulcan and 1/2 Betazoid (Male). As second born, Av'yiir, is the oldest twin of the pair. He is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. He is an identical twin. T'Karath *'Born: '''December 11, 2394. *'Mother: Margianne Savoi. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Vulcan and 1/2 Betazoid (Male). As the third born, T'Karath, is the youngest of the twin set. T'Karath is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. He was named after T'Pok's father and is an identical twin. T'Rena *'Born: '''September 08, 2402. *'Mother: Margianne Savoi. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Vulcan and 1/2 Betazoid (Female). As the youngest child, T'Rena, is to be developed. She is only in future plots. Adopted Children FP Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k *'Born:' March 17, 2380. *'Mother:' Razi Sen. *'Father:' Qwin Ritall *'Species (Gender):' Trill (Female). As the only child between her biological parents, Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k, had her father go MIA in a weapons trade gone wrong. Left to be raised by Razi, Baylee was orphaned when Razi went on an unauthorized security mission to prove herself. As Razi's boss, T'Pok felt badly for the woman's inadequacies and adopted the young girl with his fiance Margianne. When T'Pok and Margianne had an annulment in 2383, Baylee went to live with her adoptive mother on Earth. T'Pok maintains custody, however his interactions in her life is minimal. In future plots, Margi/T'Pok never separated. Personal Life T'Jek T'Pok met his first fiance, T'Jek, when he was betrothed to her in their childhood. In 2333, T'Jek went into her ponn farr, however T'Pok was unable to reach Vulcan in time. She was forced to pick another mate and remained with that Vulcan due to T'Pok's general unavailability and dedication to work. Katal T'Kassus T'Pok met his first love, Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe, while working together in engineering on DS9 and started up a professional relationship. Just before the beginning of the Dominion War, T'Pok went into a ponn farr and because Katal was Vulcanoid as well as a close co-worker, he choose her. Afterwards, a stronger bond formed and they started a relationship together. The pair attempted to date and though there were feelings and love from both sides, T'Pok's stoic Vulcan nature did not suit Katal's own passionate need to be emotional reenforced. They separated, but remain very close friends. Katal is, thus far, the only woman to truly capture T'Pok's heart. Margianne Savoi *Married - July 01, 2382; *Annulment - June, 2383 (CP Only). T'Pok met his first wife, Margianne al-Khalid/Margianne Savoi, when he recognized her unique abilities in observation. He started a program with her to train the woman to be more prepared for duty as an Intelligence officer. Through this, he developed feelings and the two got engaged after she met with his parents. Both families were uncertain about the match up but after adopting a child together they were married. As Margianne's feeling grew, T'Pok started to be overwhelmed by her emotional responses causing a rift in the relationship. Finally, as both were unable to stand the (un)emotional sides of the other, they agreed to an annulment. They remain friends. They are still married in Future Plots. Jillian Horton T'Pok met his former girlfriend, Jillian Horton, in 2384 via her position in security. Jillian, having a penchant for order, went into the relationship after both parties signed a contract stating the intentions of the other to ensure no emotional misunderstandings or hurt expectations. In 2385, they began to search for a woman to be T'Pok's surrogate so that he could have a pure Vulcan child. During this time, T'Pok distanced from Jillian in favour of the surrogate who he began to see like connections to. They are now separated but remain friends. Te'jaal CP *Married - November 01, 2387. T'Pok met his second wife, Te'jaal, when he was looking for a surrogate for a pure Vulcan child. He discovered many similarities in their life experiences - mainly an immersion in non-Vulcan culture and issues. Both older with no children, they came together out of an agreement to pass on their genetics and yet something closer formed. They were later married and Te'jaal lives with him on Bajor. Education and Career Starting his civilian education early, T'Pok went into the Vulcan Science Academy at the age of 18 with a focus on Computer Engineering and Programming. Once graduating with an undergraduate degree, he went on for his Master between 2314-2316 and finally his PhD from 2316-2318. He obtained his doctorate at the age of 27. There, he worked for the Academy for nearly fourteen years. Starfleet Academy Joining the Academy as a mature student, T'Pok enrolled in 2332 at the age of 40. He completed his degree in 2336 in Engineering and Computer Security. Military Service Spending the majority of his time on Earth, working for computer security with the Academy, T'Pok did not transfer again until 2371 when he took a position on Deep Space Nine. He maintained his position there until the Dominion War when he assumed role as Chief of Engineering. After the war, he gave up his position to serve briefly on the USS Fenrir, then once more back to Earth. In 2379, T'Pok returned to DS9, this time as Chief of Security. Remaining there until 2382, he was relieved of his position after a questionable decision in the field that led to the death of several hundred people. Years as * Ensign: 2336 - 2341 *Lt. JG: 2341 - 2350 *Lieutenant: 2350 - 2378 *Lt. Commander: 2378 - Current Commendations *'Cadet Star': Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Daystrome Engineering Pin:' Award presented to an officer who has made a contribution to the field of engineering using existing technology in an innovative way. *'Nova Pin:' Awarded to an officer who serves as an example to those on his/her vessel. *'Intelligence Star:' Awarded to those officers who have shown great leadership during their service in Starfleet Intelligence division. *'Dominion War Ribbon:' Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. V'Shar The V'Shar was the Vulcan intelligence and security agency responsible for maintaining internal affairs on Vulcan and external affairs in Vulcan space during the 24th century. After the founding of the Federation, the V'Shar became responsible for internal affairs on Vulcan and external affairs outside the normal operations of Starfleet Intelligence. In 2370, the V'Shar was headed by the Vulcan High Command's Minister of Security, Satok. Future Plot Inconsistencies In the future plot, T'Pok never had an annulment with Margianne Savoi. Instead, they continued on to have four children. Khiori, Av'yiir,T'Karath and T'Rena only exist in future plots. Because of the separation in 2383, these characters will never exist as current plots continue on into the future. Ponn Farr Schedule *2310 - T'Jek *2317 - T'Jek *2324 - T'Jek *2331 - T'Jek *2338 - Unknown *2345 - Unknown *2352 - Unknown *2359 - Unknown *2366 - Unknown *2372 - Katal T'Kassus *2380 - Amity Liu *2386 - Te'jaal/ Margianne Savoi (Future Plots only). *2394 - Margianne Savoi (Future Plots only). *2401 - Margianne Savoi (Future Plots only). 1 T'Pok Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:USS Fenrir Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2292 Category:All Characters